The Gift"
by Tiny Texan
Summary: Ummm well let's see....it's basicallyabout Fi visiting an old friend...{me!!} and finding out some VERY interesting stuff about her! Big suprise at the end!! Hope you like it! Please R/R!!
1. Introduction/A Prayer Answered

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not now and never will own any of the SO WEIRD characters. They all belong to Disney…if I did, Clu would be mine, all mine!! And also, the lyrics to "Never Give Up" belong to *gag* Alexz Johnson…haha j/k I love Annie, but Fi will always be #1!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Fi watched anxiously out the window, as the bus passed a big sign that read, "Welcome To Dallas!!" She couldn't wait to see Felice again. Felice was her best friend back when they were toddlers, but over the last few years they had kind of lost touch. Now, since her mom was playing a concert in Felice's hometown, Fi was gonna surprise her and show up at her house! She js knew her friend would be happy to see her…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Felice, a 15-year old aspiring actress/singer, was lying in her bed trying to do ANYTHING that wouldn't send her dad into a rage. Ever since her mom had died 2 years ago, he had started drinking and started hitting Felice, blaming her for her mother's death. He had done it for so long, she started to believe her mother's accident really WAS her fault. She sat up suddenly, tears dripping down her cheek, as she folded her hands and prayed. "Dear god, I know I should honor my parents, and I should love my dad, but I js can't take it anymore. Send me a miracle, something to get me out of here…something, anything…amen," she sniffed. Js as she did, she heard something like a car really nearby. She got off her bed and looked out the window to see a bus parked in the driveway. She looked up at the sky in awe. "Wow you work fast," she smiled, running downstairs. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Fiona ran off the bus js as Felice ran outside. "Felly!!" she yelled. "Fi!!!" Felice squealed, as they ran into each other's arms and hugged tightly. "Omg what are you doing here?!!" Felice asked happily. "Well, my mom is playing a concert here tonight, so we came to see you!" Fi answered, as Clu, Carey, and Jack came walking off the bus. "Guys, you remember Felly don't you??" Fi asked them, as Felice's jaw dropped. "Wow Clu is soooo cute!!!!" she thought. "Yeah of course, how could we forget the lil 1 who used to perform for all of us in the backyard??" Jack laughed. Felice's face turned bright red; "Yeah, thanx for bringing that up again JACK…" she tried laughing it off. "And Clu and Carey…???" Fi asked the 2 stunned guys. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah of course. Man you sure…grew up," Clu said, his eyes almost as big as his head. Felice's face turned redder as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Owww…" she winced as he unknowingly pushed 1 of her bruises. "What? What's wrong?!!" Clu asked worriedly, as he quickly let go of her. "Oh uh…nothing, I js have a lil bruise on my back. No worries," she forced a smile. She wished she could tell them all about her life, or the hell she called life. But she knew she couldn't, then he'd js hit her worse. "Felice!!" Molly cried, running off the bus. "Molly!!!" Felice cried again, hugging her tight, trying to ignore the pain. "How are you sweetie? And your mom!! Wow, I haven't seen her in forever. How is she doing??" Molly asked in a sweet voice. Felice stared in shock, then suddenly burst into tears. "Sweetie! Honey what'd I say??" Molly asked worriedly. "It's js…I know I haven't seen you guys in so long…so you don't know…" Felice sobbed. "Know what? Felly what happened??" Fi asked, hugging her best friend. Felice took a deep breath, and told them everything. "A-A couple years ago…my mom came home from work really tired, and she had forgotten to get a cd I wanted to practice w/because I was gonna be in a talent show. So I begged her to go out and get it, until she finally did. And a couple hours later, some cops showed up at the house and told us that…that some guy had ran a red light and smashed my mom's car…and she was dead," she lost it as soon as she said those words again. She collapsed into sobs in Fi's arms. "Shhh, aw Felly I'm so sorry! I know how much your mom meant to you…" Fi comforted, not knowing really what to say. "It's…it's ok," she sighed, gaining composure again. "Well can we say hello to Dave? It'd be nice to see him again…" Molly asked, making her way towards the house. "NO!!!" Felice yelled quickly, as everyone looked at her in shock. "I mean…uh…no, my dad ran to the store. Maybe um…have you guys eaten? I know this really great Mexican place around here that we could go to…and then you guys can come back and see him," she quickly made up a story. It wasn't the best idea, since she had js eaten, but anything was better than taking them in to see her so-called dad. He was probably drunk again, and she didn't want them to see him like that. And after dinner…well she'd think of something. Right now all she wanted to think about was Clu, god he was gorgeous! "Well…I guess so, we haven't eaten," Molly said, as everyone piled back into the bus and Fi gave Felly the grand tour.  
  
  
  
~* A Couple Hours Later*~  
  
The bus pulled back into Felice's driveway, as she hopped out. "Well sorry we don't have time to see your dad, but we have to get to the show. Do you wanna come w/us??" Molly asked. "YES!! But uh…lemme ask my dad real quick," Felice said, running in. she didn't know exactly what she was gonna tell him, but she'd think of something. She walked in slowly, he was on the couch flipping channels; Beer cans were all over the place. "D-Daddy??" she asked in a meek voice. "Felice?? Where you been girl??!!" he yelled angrily, throwing a beer can at her. "I-I went out to eat w/some friends. And they…they want me to go to a concert w/them…can I go? We won't be home late I promise," she said, trying not to set him off. "WHAT?!!! No you can NOT go you stupid girl!!" he yelled, coming at her and grabbing her. "No daddy, please!!" she screamed, as he hit her over and over. Finally he dropped her down hard on the floor. She sat there, trembling and sobbing. She knew she shouldn'tve done anything…js as he was hitting her again and again, Clu, Jack, and Fi all came in. "Felly!!! OMG!!" Fi screamed, as Jack and Clu tried to wrestle Dave to the ground. Fi ran over to the bloody and bruised Felice. "Felly, Felly are you ok??" she asked worriedly. Felice shook her head weakly. Finally Dave passed out and they all ran to the bus, Clu carrying Felice. "What happened?!!" Molly asked, looking at Felice then the rest of them. "I have no idea, Felly can tell us…as soon as she's ok," Fi said, looking sadly at her friend. 


	3. Felly Joins The Tour/Weird Dream

Felice opened her eyes wearily. "W-What happened? Where am I??" she asked, looking at her 3 friends sitting beside her. "Well you're in the bus, my mom's in the middle of her show and we didn't wanna leave you alone. As for what happened…maybe you can tell us," Fi said. "Well…um…oh ok Fi. Look sometimes, sometimes my dad gets a little drunk. Because he misses my mom, ya know? And then he starts getting mad, and he…he hits me," she sighed, fighting back tears. She'd cried wayyy too much today. "OMG Felice! Why didn't you tell me??!!" Fi cried, hugging her. "Well, I hadn't seen you in forever, and I thought…I thought if you knew, then you'd think the same thing my father tells me everyday," she sighed. "…And what's that??" Jack asked. "…That I killed my mother. I know I did, I mean if she hadn't gone out and gotten that CD, she'd still be here," Felice cried. "No! Felice listen to me: it is NOT your fault. It was js her time to go," Clu said, looking her in the eyes. "I guess…" she sighed. "Well you're NOT going back to that house, that's for sure," Fi said as Jack and Clu agreed. "But where else can I go??" Felice asked. "You can bunk w/me and my mom at our hotel! It'll be js like a sleepover!!" Fi laughed. "…And after you leave? I'll have to go back then," Felice sighed, rubbing her bruises. "Oh no you won't. I already suspected your dad was an abuser…so I talked to my mom and she said you can come on tour w/us!!" Fi smiled. "OMG REALLY?!! Omg Fi that is so AWESOME!!" she cried, hugging Fi. "Hey don't we get hugs too??" Clu asked, fake whining. "Awwww of course you do!" Felice laughed, hugging them both.  
  
~* A few months later*~  
  
Ever since Felice had come on tour, weird stuff had been happening. They had stopped at an Irish Inn, only to learn the staff was none other than real live leprechauns that wanted to steal the gang's souls!! Luckily, the 2 girls pulled together and got out of there in a hurry. And then there was the time they stopped at a lake…that made ppl lose their memories! But once again the girls came to the rescue!! Yes strange things were happening all right, but they couldn't figure out why! Well, Felice was. Fi knew that weird stuff followed her, she had gotten used to it. But what SHE couldn't figure out is how Felice could fight the stuff too! So 1 cold and windy night, while evry1 else is sleeping, Felice and Fiona were talking about all the weird stuff they had been through. All of a sudden, Felice looked at Fi in a very serious tone. "Fi? Um…can I tell you something? And you won't laugh, or think I'm nuts??" she asked. "Me? Think YOU'RE weird? Trust me, you're safe," she laughed. "Ok…well I think I know why weird stuff has been happening ever since I came on the road w/you guys," Felice sighed, playing w/her hair. "Really?? Why??" Fi asked, munching on a chip. "Well, I had this dream a while back. And it was a really weird 1. I was sitting…on a bench. And this guy came up and sat w/me. He seemed…kind of familiar, but I wasn't sure. But then he knew my name, so I knew I must've known him from SOMEWHERE. Anyway, he was talking about some sort of "gift" I had, and that I would use it to destroy the evil forces on his side…and I would save him and his daughter. And then he said he had to go, but to remember what he had said. And then the weirdest thing happened Fi…Fi??" Felice asked suddenly. Fi's faced had grown pale, she was pretty sure who the guy was in Felice's dream. Fi snapped out of it, and got up and walked to her drawer. As Felice stared at her, totally confused, Fi pulled out a picture and slowly handed it to her. Then FELICE'S face turned pale, as she looked up. "W-Who is this??" she asked shakily. "My dad…" Fi said in a serious voice. "This…this is guy!!" Felice cried. "OMG Fi!! You have it too! I knew it!! I knew I remembered your dad; he used to take us to McDonald's when we were little. You…you have "the gift" too…don't you??" she asked, still clutching the picture. Fi nodded. "…And so did my dad. He had it so much… that he found out A LOT of stuff about the spirit world…and that really pissed them off. So they…they killed him, and made it look like an "accident"," Fi sniffed. And…how do you know that??" Felice asked. "He…he told me. He saved me from falling off this building…and I finally got to talk to him," Fi said. "And…why where you hanging off a building??" Felice asked again, trying not to sound mean to her friend. ""Well, an evil spirit chased me until I fell," she said, acting as if she was js talking about a normal subject. "Oookay…Fi um, this is js all great…" Felice sighed, looking around forcing herself not to roll her eyes. "But now, now that I know that you have "the gift" too, we can kill this "ultimate evil" or whatever!! And we can save my dad!!" Fi suddenly got a bright smile, as Felice's face fell. "Oh man Fi…I mean, do we really wanna do that? You know I came on this tour to try and have a NORMAL life!! You know, a life where I can have sane parents, live in a nice house and have a boyfriend!! Not spend my time…chasing spirits and killing some "ultimate evil" and save an old dead guy!!! She sighed. "My dad is NOT js some "old dead guy"!! He was the greatest dad ever, and he was going to save this stupid world from evil, and sacrificed his own life for it!! And now you're saying he should js stay dead, when it wasn't even his fault?!!!" Fi cried angrily, jumping off the bed. "Fi! Fiona sweetie, take a deep breath and think about what you js said. It's ok, really. When my mom died, I made up stories about why she died too, to try and ease the pain," Felice said, trying to hold her hand, but Fi pulled away. "NO!! Felice look you of all ppl should believe me! I mean, all the weird stuff that's happened…how could you NOT believe??" Fiona said, on the verge of tears. She thought Felice would be the 1 person who would understand, since they were so much alike. They had both lost 1 parent, and they both wanted normal lives…and most of all, they both had a "gift". And now, now she's backing out on her?!! Meanwhile, Felice was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She knew she believed, how could she not? And ok, she DID think saving Rick would be the right thing to do…I mean he WAS murdered…but then again, all she wanted was a NORMAL life! She didn't want to deal w/all this crap, not now. Not when she was finally getting to a place in her life that she was happy. All she wanted was to have Clu tell her that he loved her, he had always loved her, and for her mom to come back and tell her it wasn't her fault the accident happened. But she knew she wasn't getting that…no way, not ever. Suddenly, Fi spoke up again, breaking Felice out of her thoughts. "Felly…js…js hear me out ok?? If…if you had a chance to save your mother, to bring her back…wouldn't you do ANYTHING to do it??" she asked. Felice sighed, looking down and nodding her head "yes". "Well then, do it for me and my daddy…please Felly I'm BEGGING you…" Fi said, looking her in the eyes. After a long pause, Felice sighed and walked back and sat on the bed. "Ok Fi, I'll help you. I'll do anything you want, we'll get your dad back…somehow," she smiled, as Fi jumped on her and hugged her tight. "Ok ok, but Fi…will you do ME a favor??" Felice asked, a mischievous smile spreading across her face…. 


	4. Life is perfect

"Depends…" Fi said, noticing the look. "Well um…" Felice said nervously, as she began to spill all the details of her huge crush on Clu. She begged Fi to set them up, to get him to like her…and as she said it, Fi burst out laughing. "What??? I don't think this is funny!!" Felice said annoyed. "No, not that…it's js…man grl you sure you don't have blonde roots??!" Fi laughed harder. "Fiona Phillips!! You tell me what you are laughing about or…or I'll tickle you so hard you'll pee your pants!!" Felice fake- threatened. "Oooooh very scary Felly…" Fi laughed. "Ok that's it…" Felice said jumping on her and tickling her. "Ok, ok, OK!!!" Fi finally gave in, pushing her off. "Well then what it is it?!!" Felice said, dying of curiosity. "Well, I mean it's so OBVIOUS that he likes you!!" Fi smiled. "OMG!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!" Felice screamed happily. Js then, evry1 on the bus minus Ned, {who was driving} ran into the girl's room. "What the heck is wrong?!!" Molly cried. "Oh um…nothing I uh…" Felice said, turning red. "Oh mom don't worry, Felice was js telling me about her huge crush on Clu, and then I said that it was so obvious that Clu liked her too, and she js freaked!!" Fi smiled devilishly. "Fi!!!!!" both Clu and Felice yelled, as everyone else started laughing. "Well if that's all, congrats to you Felly, Clu's a wonderful boy," Molly chuckled. "Thanx Molly…" Felice said in a tiny voice. "Now I'm going to bed," Molly yawned, as every1 except Clu followed her back to bed. "Uh…I think I'm gonna go check my mail…" Fi smiled, leaving the 2 lovebirds all alone. "So um…how long have you liked me??" Clu asked, not knowing really what to say. He had liked her ever since he had laid eyes on her when they were little. Then he had kind of forgotten about her, and when they went back and he saw her again, he fell in love w/her all over again. He knew he could never live w/out her if something had happened to her. That's why, when she was sleeping in the back of the bus that 1st night, HE had been the 1 to suggest she come w/them on tour. Fi js covered for him, she was cool like that. "Well, um…ever since we were little actually," she giggled, remembering the exact day…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was when they were all about 4 or 5. Jack, Fi, Carey, Clu, and some little grl they used to know named Annie, {hehe} were all playing in the Phillip's backyard. It was a lazy summer afternoon, and none of them really had anything to do, so they were js talking. Suddenly, Felice got a bright smile on her face. "Hey! Lookie here! There's 3 girls, and 3 boys!!" she said. "So…??" Evry kid stared at her in confusement. "So, why don't we play "husband and wife"!! Carey and Fi can be a husband and wife, Jack and Annie, and me and Clu!!" lil Felice said, smiling at Clu. "Ewwwwww dat's gross Felly! Evry1 KNOWS that boys have COOTIES!!" Annie cried, scooting back from the guys. "Yeah Fewwy," the rest of them agreed. {Well, the guys said GIRLS have cooties!} Every1 that is, except Clu. "Well, I don't think all girls have cooties…I'll play w/you Felly," he smiled at her, holding her hand. It was in that moment she fell totally in love w/him, and since then had always hoped he'd feel the same way…  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Clu's voice knocked her out of her daydream and back to reality. "…R- Really? Was it when…when we played husband and wife??" he asked shyly. "…Yeah," she smiled, as he took her hand. "Do you remember what I said to you that day??" he asked, hoping she would. She tried to remember…that didn't take long!  
  
~Flashback Again~  
  
While the others tried thinking of stuff to do, Clu and Felice sat in the big oak tree far in the back, playing "Tarzan And Jane". "Me Tarzan, me need wife," Clu said in a gruff voice, hanging from a tree branch. Felice sat on a lower 1, sitting and picking the leaves off. "Oooooh pretty girl…Tarzan make her his wife," Clu grunted, jumping on her tree branch. "Ahhh!!" Felice pretended to be scared, backing away from him. "Me Tarzan…" he said. Felice had gone a little too far on the branch; it made a loud creaking noise before it completely collapsed, taking Felice down w/it. But js as it did, Clu grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety. Felice was so grateful and shocked, that she flat out kissed Clu on the lips! She quickly pulled away, looking as shocked as he did. "I…I…thanks," Was all she could say. "Hey um Felice…??" Clu asked. "Yeah…??" she asked hopefully. She prayed he'd say those words she'd waited to hear all afternoon. "When we get older…do you wanna be my wife for real??" he asked shyly. "Sure, why not. If I'm not rich and famous, and already married to Tommy, the green ranger. Then I guess I'll marry you," she smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She snapped out of it, and looked at Clu. "You mean, when you asked me to marry you when we grew up??" She said, sitting on the bed and leaning back on her hands. Clu sat right next to her and put his arms around her. She felt a warm sensation go over her as he did. "Girl you got it bad…" she thought. "Yeah, that…do you still think you want to??" he asked straight out. He didn't wanna marry her RIGHT THEN, but he knew he could spend the rest of his life w/her, and he wanted to know if she felt the same way. "Well, I'm not married to Tommy, so I guess so," she giggled. He smiled, and pulled her into a long kiss. "Now everything is PERFECT!!" Felice thought… 


	5. The Dream

The very romantic moment was cut short when an "AWWWWWW" came from the front of the bus. Clu and Felice broke apart and saw every1 minus Ned, watching them!! "Guys!! How long have you been standing there??" Felice asked in embarrassment. "Long enough," Fi laughed. "Oh god…" Clu sighed, as Carey and Jack dragged him away to talk "guy stuff". "So…now that I've gotten my man, you've gotta get yours," Felice raised her eyebrows at Fi. "Huh? Whaddya mean??" Fi asked, trying to act clueless. "What do I mean?? Pshhh grl you know EXACTLY who I mean! Carey!!" she laughed loudly. "SHHHH!!!" Fi shushed her, throwing her hand over Felice's mouth. "What if he heard you?!!!" she whispered. "Oh please Fi, the way you drool over the boy I'd be surprised if he DIDN'T know," she laughed, putting on some lipstick. "Oh my god…is it that obvious??" Fi sighed, falling on the bed. "Aww Fi chill out. I'll js return the favor you js did 4 me…CAREY!!!!" Felice yelled, as all 3 guys came running back to the room. "Felly!!!" Fi said through her gritted teeth. "You rang?" Carey asked. "Yeah, do you remember when we were little, and I said we should play husband and wife, and I paired me and Clu, Jack and that Annie grl, and you and Fi up??" she asked, wrapping her arms around Clu's waist. "Yeah…what about it??" Carey said, staring at Fi as she hid her head under the pillows on her bed. "Well…let's say we play it now," she smirked at Carey, then Mrs. Pillow head, then back to Carey. "What…huh??" Carey asked, confused. "Ok 4get that. Do you wanna go out w/Fi???!" She finally said. "Whoa, me and Fi? Does she want 2? It doesn't seem to me like she does," Carey said, pointing to the now eyes and a nose poking out from underneath the cave of pillows. "Fi!! Do you wanna go out w/Carey??" Felice asked, smiling. The pillows moved up and down in a "Yes" motion. "See??" she giggled, as Clu kissed her neck. "Cluuuu!! Not now baby, I'm TRYING to set up my best friend and ur brother," she laughed. "Bro, js admit that you've had a huge crush on Fi for like, ever and you were js too scared to ask her before, ask her now, and be done w/it!" Clu said, as Fi jumped out of the pillows. "WHAT?!!!" She yelled happily. "Thank you SO much brother dear, you're so very helpful…" Carey sighed. "Anytime bro. Now if you'll excuse us, WE have to be going to do…other things," Clu smiled, picking up Felice and kissing her all the way to the guys' room, leaving the 2 new lovebirds alone. "So Fi, do you wanna go out w/me??" Carey smiled, holding her hands. "DUH!! I mean…sure why not," she giggled, as he kissed her.  
  
~In The Guys' Room~  
  
Felice stretched out on Clu's bunk, as his dad called him to check on something. She closed her eyes, and slowly fell into a deep sleep…  
  
~Dream~  
  
Felice was sitting in the front row of a concert hall, which was soon filled w/these-repeating notes. 1 lil tune, that's all that played. It seemed…sad, yet happy. "Dun, Dununun, nun nun. Dun nununun na nun na nun…" {Rick's theme from "Encore"} then Rick appeared on the stage. "Hey! Fi's dad!!" she cried, running up on stage. "Felice, you've used your gift very well so far. But the time is nearing when you will use it for the biggest thing of all," Rick told her. "…You mean, the "Ultimate Evil" we're supposed to destroy or whatever??" She asked. "Yes, and I must warn you, that very VERY soon you're going to be tested by the evil spirits here in my world. And it's not js some written exam thing, it's going to be a very painful test, and I want you to be able to pass it. Js remember this: Love conquers all…and you have real love," He smiled. "Ok…" she said, not really understanding. "You gotta go now…and do me a favor??" he asked, as she stepped down from the stage. "Sure, anything," she replied. "Say hello to my baby girl for me," he smiled, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Felice sat up, now wide-awake. "Wow, you must be REALLY tired, I was only gone a sec," Clu laughed, kissing her head. "Have a nice nap?" he asked. "Y- Yeah sure," she said, getting up and burst in on Fi/Carey's make out fest. "Hey!! It's called KNOCKING," Fi said in an annoyed tone. "Sry, but I js fell asleep for no reason, and I had a really weird DREAM if you know what I mean Fi…" Felice said, giving her a look. Fi got it, and shooed both Clu and Carey out. "What happened??" she asked Felice, sitting back down on the bed. "It was your dad…he said I was gonna be tested, that the time to use my gift was growing nearer, and…and to say hi to you," she smiled, as Fi hung on her every word. "D-Daddy??" She said softly. "Yeah…but what do you think he meant, "I'll be tested"??" she asked. "I have no idea," Fi sighed. Why did she care anyway? She had gotten a "hi" from her dad, that's all that mattered to her right now. Besides, how hard could a "test" be??  
  
That night, all Fi could think about was her dad, and all Felice could think about was "The test". What did he mean?!! What kind of test?? A test…did it have to do w/her mom?? Or worse…her dad?? But she never would've guessed what it really was, and it was a lot worse than anything else she thought… 


	6. The Test

~A Couple Weeks Later~  
  
Felice woke up extra early, and fixed everyone on the bus breakfast. Molly was the 1st to walk into the feast. "Wow, you cook too??! Is there anything you can't do Felice Roybal??" she laughed, hugging the now covered in batter and flour Felice. She giggled, as Molly helped her clean up the mess as the rest of the crew came in. Felice still had her dream on her mind, as she ate, as she got dressed, and even when Fi was talking to her. But she snapped out of it as soon as Carey came running in. "Hey Felly, have you seen Clu?? He's been gone all morning," he said, kissing Fi hello. Felice gasped, "THE TEST!! Oh god no…no please god no…" she cried, on the verge of tears. "What? Felice chill, I'm sure he's fine…what test??" Carey asked in total confusion. "Oh uh honey, lemme talk to Felly alone, you uh…go look for Clu," Fi said, as he walked out still ttly confused. "Felly, ok look 1st of all you've got to BREATHE. Now look, the spirits…they've never actually HURT anyone…well never when I've dealt w/them. I'm sure they js took him, if they even have him. I mean what if he js wandered off?? I mean we ARE in Chicago…oh no," Fi said, suddenly remembering "Chicago". "Uh oh what? Uh oh what?!!!" Felice asked, grabbing Fi and panicking. "Uh, nothing. It's js…well the last time we were here there was this girl…" Fi said, as she explained the whole "Siren" thing. "WHAT?!!! Oh my god!! What if she has him right now?!! Where is this girl, we're kicking her butt," Felice muttered, grabbing her jacket and stalking off the bus in a jealous rage. Fi groaned, grabbed her sweater and chased after her. "That grl has NO idea what she's getting herself into…" She sighed, as she tried to catch up to her.  
  
Felice suddenly knew exactly where she was going, as her legs ran faster and faster. And when she reached where she knew she was supposed to be, she saw them. Clu, and a girl that was VERY beautiful, arm in arm. "Clu…" Felice whispered sadly. Finally Fi caught up to her, and gasped at the scene. "Oh my god Felly, ok I know that looks bad. But you've GOT to listen to me. It's her SPELL. It's not how he really feels! He loves you!!" Fi reassured her. all of a sudden, the girl wrapped her arms around Clu and kissed him passionately. He returned it, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Felice's eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh…my…god…" she said. You would think she'd run over there and kick that girl back to Hope Springs, but she ran the other way, tears streaming down her cheeks. "FELICE!!!" Fi screamed, running after her friend.  
  
The "Siren" watched as the 2 girls ran down the street. She smirked a purely evil smile, kissing Clu 1 more time. "You owe me big time, Bricriu," she thought in her pretty lil EVIL head…  
  
Finally, Felice's tiredness overcame her as she dropped to her knees and sobbed. Fi ran up a few minutes later, panting and out of breath. She hugged Felice and picked her back up. "What are you doing?!! Go break the spell, get him back!!" she said, wiping her friend's tears away. "No, Fi. Look if it WAS real love, he wouldn't have fallen under her spell, he could've fought it…his love wasn't real," she cried. "NO!! No grl, look it'll be over soon, don't worry…" Fi comforted. "Forget it, I'm not waiting that long," she sniffed, walking back to the bus. "Oh no that can't be good…" Fi sighed, walking after her.  
  
~In the bus~  
  
Felice packed all her stuff in a bag, and "accidentally" knocked a pic of her and Clu together, the glass broke in ½, ripping up the pic along w/it. "Oops…" she muttered, as Fi ran onto the bus. "Felice Elizabeth Roybal, js WHAT do you think you're doing?!!" she cried, pulling clothes out of the bag. "I'm leaving, that's what. I'm 16; I can take care of myself. I've got enough money saved up I'll be fine. Thanx for taking me along, it's been fun," she sighed, swinging her bag over her shoulder, hugged Fi, and ran out of the bus and down the street.  
  
Fi couldn't take this, if Felice wasn't gonna break the spell SHE would. She walked back to where the "Siren" and Clu were still making out. "Alright you home wrecker, I know who you are and what you did to Clu, and I want you to stop it, RIGHT NOW," Fi grabbed the girl's hand. "Clu darling, are you gonna let her talk 2 me like that?" she smirked, as Clu came at her. "Clu no, it's me Fi remember? And Felice, remember her?? FELICE!!" Fi cried, as Clu froze. He began to snap out of it, as the siren yelled in frustration and disappeared. Clu sat there for a sec, not having any clue {haha} what had happened. "Uh Fi…where's Felice??" He asked. Oh no! Felice!! She was probably long gone by now… "Um Clu, I have some bad news…" Fi said, tears threatening to sting her eyes. 


	7. A new life

~A Few Months Later~  
  
Felice sat on her bed in her small, 1 room apartment that she had managed to get. She wasn't very happy w/the way her life had turned out. She was a waitress at a nearby CHILI'S, which didn't pay much. Lucky for her, the landlord was more than generous and let her miss a few rent payments, when money was real tight. She liked her apartment; it was nice being on her own. But she still missed Fiona, Molly, Jack, Carey…and Clu. Maybe Fi was right, it wasn't Clu's fault that SHE had been tested…and she had failed BIG TIME. God how could she be so stupid?? "Oh well, never give up…hey!" She cried, as a song js popped into her head. It was really cool…she grabbed a pen and paper and began scribbling the words down. When she was done, she looked over it and made a tune…she put them both together as a beautiful song came out…  
  
There's a voice that I can't see  
  
Some times in dreams it calls to me  
  
I hear a voice when no one's there  
  
It says "Be strong, You best beware"  
  
It's up to you  
  
You got to choose  
  
Are you gonna win  
  
Or are you gonna lose  
  
You got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
And when you fall down  
  
You got to get back up again  
  
You know you've got to be a fighter  
  
If you ever want to win  
  
Hey! You've got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
When somethin's tryin' to pull me down  
  
I'm feeling weak I can't go on  
  
But when I hear something strong  
  
I feel these words carry me along  
  
It's up to you  
  
You got to choose  
  
Are you gonna win  
  
Or are you gonna lose…  
  
When she was done, she smiled and set it aside. Then she lied on her bed and fell asleep, and dreamed of Clu. Little did she know that Rick had sent her the song, and would send her something else VERY soon… 


	8. Renunions

~The Tour Bus~  
  
The bus pulled into Chicago once again, hoping to find a trace of their little lost girl. It had been about 6 months, but Fi had convinced her mom that since the tour was over, and Clu was close to suicidal, that they at least try. Everyone really missed her too, so of course she agreed. They pulled into a Chili's to eat, for some strange reason they had suddenly all had a mad craving for an "Awesome Blossom". They walked in and were soon seated, and Fi was the 1st to notice a stage in the middle of the restaurant, which they were sitting right in front of. "Excuse me, what is that for??" she asked their waiter. "Oh you're in luck! Once a week, one of our waitresses sings a few songs for the customers. We all really love her, she's such a cutie! We all call her Princess around here, since she acts like 1!! Haha but really, she's a real sweet girl, and she should be performing here in js a few minutes, if you folks would like to hear her," he smiled, looking at the group. "Yeah, it'll be nice to WATCH some1 sing for a change," Molly laughed.  
  
~In the Back of Chili's~  
  
Felice got the finishing touches of her make-up, and walked out of the lady's room. Her eyes bulged when she saw the group at the table right in front of the stage…FI?!! And Clu…ack!! "Thanks a lot Rick…" she muttered, as her fellow waiters pushed her out behind the curtains ready to go on. "And now…ladies and gentleman, please welcome our little princess!!" 1 waiter yelled, as applause rang through the restaurant. Felice took a deep breath and walked out behind the curtain….  
  
Fi's and every1 else's jaws dropped when they saw the "Little Princess". "Felly?!!!!" they all cried.  
  
The music started, and Felice realized maybe this is what Rick meant by defeating evil…or something. "This 1's for you Clu," she muttered into the mic, je b4 she began to sing:  
  
There's a voice that I can't see  
  
Some times in dreams it calls to me  
  
I hear a voice when no one's there  
  
It says "Be strong, You best beware"  
  
It's up to you  
  
You got to choose  
  
Are you gonna win  
  
Or are you gonna lose  
  
You got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
And when you fall down  
  
You got to get back up again  
  
You know you've got to be a fighter  
  
If you ever want to win  
  
Hey! You've got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
When somethin's tryin' to pull me down  
  
I'm feeling weak I can't go on  
  
But when I hear something strong  
  
I feel these words carry me along  
  
It's up to you  
  
You got to choose  
  
Are you gonna win  
  
Or are you gonna lose  
  
You got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
And when you fall down  
  
You got to get back up again  
  
You know you've got to be a fighter  
  
If you're ever gonna win  
  
Hey! You got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
You got to never give up  
  
No never give in  
  
And when you fall down  
  
You go to get back up again  
  
You know you got to be a fighter  
  
If your ever gonna win  
  
You got to never give up  
  
No never give in…  
  
  
  
Js as she sang her last note, the lights went out and every1 screamed…then it all stopped. It was pitch black, and Felice couldn't hear a sound. Then a spotlight was shone on her, and she could see through the dimness that evry1 had been put to sleep…omg was this the "ultimate evil"?? What was happening?!! "What do you want?!!!" she screamed, trying to hide her fear. "1st of all, I want you to never even utter 1 syllable of that HORRIBLE song, ever again," An evil voice boomed. The song!! Of course!! "You mean…this 1??" she smirked, as she sang it quietly. "SILENCE!!!" the voice boomed. Felice's throat started aching, as it felt her vocal cords were being cut. "No, not my voice!!" she thought. She kept singing the song, over and over. "Never give up…never give in…" her voice rasped to a whisper. She was starting to go weak. Her head felt heavy, her eyes barley opened. "Help…Fi…" she begged. Fi stirred awake, and ran over to her. "Felly!" she cried, as the song idea was "popped" into her head. She began to sing the song, hugging Felice. "No!!!" the voice boomed. Felice felt her throat loosen up, her voice and strength returning. They sang it together, getting stronger each verse. "NO!!!!!" The voice BOOMED, knocking both girls down. "Now you've angered me. See, I thought we could be partners. But now you shall both die!!!" the evil voice cackled, as their necks tightened. The girls laid there helplessly, trying to hold on. Suddenly, Clu and Carey were "magically" woken up, as they ran over to the girls. "Oh my god Felice!! Baby, please…PLEASE don't die on me!! I'm so sorry for whatever I did to you, I don't even remember! But Fi told me, and you know I'd never do anything like that on PURPOSE, to actually hurt you. I…I love you," he said, breaking down into tears. Js as he did, Felice's throat loosened and she sat up groggily. "C-Clu??" she smiled weakly. "Felice! You're ok!!" he cried happily. "I…I love you too," she grinned, kissing him.  
  
~On the other side of the stage~  
  
Fi was fading fast, as Carey held her hands and frantically tried to think of something. "Fiona!! Fi, listen to me ok? You…you can't leave me here all alone! You're the 1 person I can talk 2, the 1 person I love being w/, who makes me laugh…the only girl I ever loved. I love you Fiona Phillips, and I want you to be my wife, so you can't die on me now…" he sighed, breaking into sobs. Fi's neck was released by the magical grab, as she took a deep breath in. she sat up and grabbed Carey and kissed him hard. "Of course I'll be your wife," she smiled.  
  
The big evil voice turned into a bright light, as it screamed in pain, creating an almost blinding flash, so bright the gang had to shut their eyes. And when all was quiet and dim again, they peeked out and saw…Rick Phillips standing there!!  
  
Evry1 on the Molly crew woke up, surprised to see the restaurant had been cleared out. But even more surprised when they looked over to the stage!!!  
  
"D-Daddy??" Fi whispered.  
  
"R-R-Rick??" Molly gasped.  
  
"Rick!! Finally!!" Felice smiled, not really being shocked he was there. She ran over to him and hugged him. "So, I guess you owe me now huh? After all, I DID rescue you from the dead," she smirked, then looked over at Fi, who js stared at them. Felice sighed, and dragged ALL the Phillips family together in the middle of the stage. "Ok, Molly and Jack you're probably freaking right now, but listen: Me and Fi have, this "gift" thing that Rick had right? Well he wanted us 2 come together, and save him, and that's what we did. So now, this is your reward Fiona, I did what I said didn't I?? I rescued your dead from those "Evil Spirits"," she laughed, trying to ease up the moment…didn't help. They js stood there, not really knowing what to say. "I'm js gonna…go," she sighed, walking back over to Clu.  
  
Fi finally snapped out of shock, and jumped into her dad's arms. Then when Jack and Molly finally grasped that he really WAS there, they joined in, as tears spilled over.  
  
Felice smiled at the scene, as Clu pulled her closer. "I really meant what I said you know…I love you," he told her, looking her in the eye. "I know, I figure that's what killed the "ultimate evil"…true love. It's too bad the "evil spirits" couldn't have given back my mom too…" she sighed. "…And who says they didn't??" a voice asked. Felice turned around to see her mother standing there, looking exactly the way she did the day she left the house b4 she died. "M-Mom?!!" Felice cried, jumping into her mother's arms. "You and Fi did it baby," her mom smiled, kissing her head.  
  
That night, the Phillips tour bus was filled w/music, laughing, and lots of catching up talks. But most of all it was full of love, and every1 KNOWS the only thing that can destroy true and pure evil…is a true and pure love. No matter if it's the love of a daughter for her father, or the love of a young girl to her boyfriend.  
  
And the next day, the Phillips, Bells, and Roybals all began the start of their finally, and truly deserved, NORMAL lives. 


End file.
